1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waveform generator and, more particularly, relates to a waveform generator utilizing a bandpass filter to convert alternatingly positive and negative groups of pulses into an output waveform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waveform generators have been built in the prior art using conventional oscillators and digital or analog components. One important use of such oscillators is in phase array radar system, which requires generation of sinusoids at precisely selected frequencies, and having precisely selected phases with respect to one another. However, as the frequencies used by these systems increase, the cost of higher frequency components also increases, and does so drastically. Furthermore, when phase variation of a generated high frequency waveform is needed, additional complex circuitry is required for high frequency phase variation.